Diana Prince and the 15 year old (request)
by syncum
Summary: Diana Prince is new to Earth and finds herself getting fucked by a 15 year old


Diana Prince was new to Earth and didn't know much about the customs, or anything they did. Especially when it came to guys. Where Diana grew up, there were no men, so she never got to feel the pleasures that a man and his cock could bring. That was until she met fifteen year old Jerimiah Creeger. Jerimiah was out one day after school, roaming the streets. He was a decent looking kid, smart, funny, with shaggy brown hair. The only difference between him and all the other guys his age was, he had the biggest cock.

Diana was wandering the streets, trying to find someone who could show her around the new town she just moved into.

"Excuse me, can you show me where this address is located?" she asked Jerimiah.

He started in disbelief at her beauty, "Uh, yeah I could uh show you how to get there."

His face started to get red. This older woman was asking for his help. And she was totally sexy! He walked beside her, taking glances at her body. Her body was unbelievable, it's like she had the body of a goddess..

"Here it is ma'am," he said with a smile as he showed her the place she was staying at.

"Thank you. Is there any way that I could thank you for your kind ways?"

He had seen this in plenty of porn movies, but he knew better than to ask for sexual favors from an older woman.

"Here, how about you come in and we'll figure something out," she suggested.

He sat on the couch and smiled as he realized he was in the house of this sexy foreign goddess.

"So tell me about some of the things you people do here since I'm.. Not from here," she asked, sitting beside him rather closely.

"So you're not from America? Well to thank somebody for favors, we usually kiss each other," he smiled wide.

She giggled and decided he must be telling the truth as she kissed him on the lips. He was practically drooling by now. He started getting a little ahead of himself as he got a boner and decided to take things a little further.

"Girls show their breasts as a sign of thankfulness sometimes.."

She thought about it and decided it wasn't that big of a deal to her, so she lifted her shirt and revealed her big tits to him. His cock grew harder and he tried to rub it secretly, but Diana realized.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"O-Oh, this is a.. cock.. Women love it though!"

"What do you do with it?" she asked, clueless.

"Some girls put it in their mouths and suck on it.. Others stick it in their private areas."

"Should we try it?" she asked him.

"Absolutely!"

He took his huge cock out and jerked it a little before commanding her to open her mouth. She put her full, red lips on the tip and began to suck on it.

"More. Put more in your mouth."

She started taking his cock deeper, until all of it was down her throat. She gagged a little, but she loved it. Jerimiah was enjoying it even more though. He had never felt this before and this was his first blowjob. And to have it done by a woman much older than he was was amazing to him.

She deep throated his cock fast, but he made her stop before he came already.

"Here take your pants off and we'll put it inside you."

To her that sounded a little frightening but also very fun. She stripped her pants and panties and laid down on her couch for him. He slowly and steadily inserted his cock deep into her pussy. Since she had never felt this kind of enjoyment and pleasure before, she was obviously still a virgin as well, considering there were no guys where she was from. He didn't even realize the blood as he went straight into fucking her hard and fast. It wasn't long before she started moaning in pleasure, almost screaming from the size of his cock. He never felt anything this good. neither had she. She screamed as loud as she could and had her first orgasm. That was enough for Jerimiah as he pulled out and covered her huge tits in loads of cum. They were both panting as Jerimiah put his clothes back on.

"I gotta get home, I hope I see you around."

Diana laid in bed and let everything that just happened soak in.


End file.
